


The Triplets who Lived

by Finnball06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Castles, Dueling, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Potter, Hogwarts, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Potions, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Powerful Harry, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Lily Evans Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Bashing, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sword of Gryffindor, Top Harry, Triplets, pheonix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnball06/pseuds/Finnball06
Summary: harry has siblings, but he is still the boy who lived, and so are his siblings, him growing up with a family. May or may not include pottercest.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Peter Pettigrew/Dolores Umbridge, Sirius Black/Amelia Bones, Susan Bones/Original Male Character(s), Tracey Davis/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Triplets who Lived

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by Harry Potter and the Power of Two Colt01 on FFN, which is an excellent story, but sadly has been on an indefinite hiatus for 3 years, so I am taking much of my inspiration from said story

**Chapter One ******

******31st October 1981 **********

********The ghostly pale, noseless figure of the dark lord Voldemort appeared in the middle of an empty street of Godric's hollow, and smiled under the dark cowl of his cloak, he the one true heir of Salazar Slytherin would soon end the line of Godric Gryffindor's, he would kill the Potter heir and his son, who he believed was the child of the prophecy his loyal follower Severus gave him, the one reason he was leaving the mudblood whore alive was to be a play thing for Snape. With quick strides, he walked confidently towards the large house where he knew his prey was. He chuckled to himself, just weeks ago, his prey was at Pendragon Castle, defended by powerful wards, tall basalt walls, and an army of animated steel knights and dragons, along with two veteran war heroes in the Duke and Duchess potter, but it seems they got convinced by Dumbledore to leave the ancient fortress for a cottage under the fidelius charm, and they and they will die as a result. He never cared for the fact that he would be wiping out another pureblood house, as he never actually believed in blood supremacy, to him power was all that mattered, after all, he was a half blood and he was more powerful than anyone in the world, though that did not detract from his hatred of muggles and mudbloods. His thoughts went back to the family that he would end soon, the potters were the oldest, richest, and most powerful pureblood house in Europe, and quite possibly the world, they had verified descent from King Arthur himself. It irked him to no end that they refused to join his cause. But it was no matter, he would kill the potter heir and his whelps, while Lucius would murder Charlus and Dorea Potter in exchange for their titles and holdings. There was a possibility that one of the baby Potters wasn't the prophecy child, and that the Longbottom boy was said child, so he sent the loyal Lestranges to kill him. However, the Potter triplets were far more powerful compared to the Longbottom heir, and they were half bloods like him, so it stands to reason that they would be his mortal foes.** ** ** **

********He could see the house now since he knew the secret. The windows were charmed to be one way, so that outsiders may not see inside the structure, but that didn't matter to him. he knew the wards that were around the house thanks too the information from wormtail. How ridiculous was it that the only protections for the house of all the heirs of a pureblood house were a fidelius charm and some paltry wards, and to top it off, they didn't even make themselves the secret keeper. He found it distasteful that James Potter was so stupid as to trust someone else with his and his families lives. It was a fitting end for the once all powerful family, betrayed by the one whom they trusted with their life. With a flick of his bone white wand, the wrought iron gates opened, letting the dark lord into the courtyard, and the house beyond. with another flick of the wand, the door crashed down. It was time for him to eliminate the threat of the prophetic child, and then, the reign of the dark lord would be absolute.** ** ** **

********{P.O.V swap}** ** ** **

********James potter sat in the living room on the ground floor of their new home in Godric's Hollow and sighed. The new home was foreign and uncomfortable for him, and he doubted that would ever change. For a person who grew up in a sprawling, luxurious castle, the moderate sized cottage was far too cramped. He however did not care about that, after all, he would give it all to protect his young family, speaking of his family-** ** ** **

********"Dada!" said a voice. James turned and his heart melted at the sight of his eldest child taking tentative steps towards him clutching his stuffed niffler Mr. Fluffles as he walked towards the plush couch. He got down on his knees, stretching his arms out towards his child and said,"come on Harry, you can do it, come of over to me."** ** ** **

********Harry giggled and smiled brightly, like only an innocent child could. Just as baby Harry reached his father, James grabbed his son and spun him around is a circle, making the 15 mont old giggle in joy.** ** ** **

********"do you and Mr. Fluffles want to fly on your broom, Harry?" asked James with mirth on his face as he positioned the child on his lap.** ** ** **

********"yay! Brum! Brum!" chanted harry as he clapped his hands in excitement.** ** ** **

********"I don't think so honey" said a new voice, entering the living room. James and Harry looked up to see a beautiful woman with dark red hair and emerald green eyes enter the room along side a man with curly black hair and the same violet eyes as James and Harry. James looked up to see the smiling face of his wife and the smirking face of his 2nd cousin, who were holding a similar looking boy and girl in their arms.** ** ** **

********"James, Its far too late for Harry to be flying on the broom" said Lily shaking her head, causing Harry's smile to fade. "how about tomorrow morning" she said while handing Alex to her husband, causing Harry to light up again.** ** ** **

********"Mama! Poti!" said Alex chanting along side his older brother, while their sister looked on in amusement. "Oh come on lily, the boys want to play, lets let have some fun, its only 7." said a grinning James.** ** ** **

********"James, its obvious that Lils wants to have some adult interaction, why don't i put the kids to bed while you and Lily go work on making more." said Sirius with a smirk, prompting a killer glare from lily. "It seems, Padfoot, that you have a rolled up newspaper in your future, cause you have been a bad dog." said lily, causing Sirius to blanch.** ** ** **

********"on a lighter note, dearest wife of mine, should we invite Petunia and her family to dinner sometime soon, it would do well for the triplets to know their cousins besides Arcturus jr." said James, trying to save Sirius from an angry Lily. James was about to make a point when he felt the wards collapse, he knew that the fidelius charm had been breached, and the secondary wards told him that it was no one good.** ** ** **

********"He's here, that bloody rat betrayed us!" James said with urgency, setting down the children, he and Sirius drew their wands as Lily grabbed the Children. "plan A James" said Lily, preparing to apparate the children away as she, James, and Sirius would fight Voldemort.** ** ** **

********"No, there's no time, he set up anti apparation wards, plan B" James said, lily nodded and took the kids from the couch, rushing up the stairs to the kids nursery, chanting spells in parseltongue as she went. James and Sirius turned towards the door and drew their wands as the blasting curses hit the heavy wood, shattering it in a spray of splinters and sawdust and a figure oozing dark energy stepped through.** ** ** **

********"If it is not the twin blood traitors, James Potter; Sirius Black, we meet again, now will you please step aside, I must Kill your children" said voldemort in his silky voice. James snarled at this, he would not let this monster orphan his children and take the woman he loved.  
"If you think I will just step aside and let my family be murdered, then you must be delusional" James spat, as he and Sirius sent out a barrage of cutting hexes, blasting curses, and other, more nefarious spells towards the noseless figure.** ** ** **

********Voldemort laughed as the two accomplished aurors dueled him, while the two were very powerful, they were not a match for voldemort after they made a comment about his lack of nose, who sent an overpowered reducto towards the pair, hitting them alongside a very very angry kitten who sent a snarky 'meow' towards the dark lord. the dark lord looked at the heap of debris, no doubt containing the bodies of the two heirs, and he laughed, as the Gryffindor line had been finally erased by the Slytherin one. He laughed as the man's foolish bravery got him killed, a fitting end for a Gryffindor.** ** ** **

********In the meantime, Lily Potter had taken her children to the nursery, she shut the doors, and cast all manner of defensive wards and spells in both normal magic and parselmagic. She knew it wouldn't help much, but she was laying a trap for him. Chanting in Parseltongue, she invoked an ancient ritual that could reflect unforgivable curses, and placed it on her children, at this point the 3 knew that something was wrong, as there mother was never like this.** ** ** **

********"Mama?" Alyssa asked innocently, causing Lily to choke back a sob, as she kissed the triplets on the forehead."I want you to know, that whatever happens, Mommy and Daddy love you very very much, do not ever let someone break the three of you apart, you are powerful as a team, don't forget that." she said to the kids as tears fell from her face. She stood up from the crib and drew her wand, hissing quickly, applying the final layer of the spell onto the three. she really hoped that James still survived, as there was no hope for her muggleborn self, and she did not want her children to grow up orphans. As the crib glowed emerald green, the door opened with a blast.** ** ** **

********"Not my children" she begged as Voldemort entered to room "Please spare them, take me instead"** ** ** **

********"step aside woman" Voldemort growled. He wanted to kill the mudblood so badly, but Severus needed his rewards, and he wanted the girl as a toy. Severus was such a good little pawn, if only the others would learn from him.** ** ** **

********"No please, have mercy" said Lily, shielding her children with her body, to which Voldemort rolled his eyes, and sent a scarlet stunner towards the girl, and she hit the floor unconscious. He looked at the triplets trying to decide which one he should kill first, he wasnt able to tell who was the oldest, so that didn't help. Two of the triplets whimpered as they saw him, but the violet eyed one glared at him with ubridled hatred and an aura of raw power. Deciding to kill this one first, he smirked. "how adorable, it almost melts my heart, almost; i can see the power in you, your eyes reflect it." he said evenly "I will kill you first , then your sibling's will follow, may i ask your name** ** ** **

********"Me Hawwy, Eu 'ad man" he said screamed, and Voldemort chuckled "yes I am the bad man" he said with a laugh, pointing his wand at the crib, to kill the three in one shot, he channeled all his magic into one spell "AVADA KEDAVRA" he yelled, as a pale green light erupted from the tip of his wand and arced towards the children, only to meet emerald green in a brilliant flair, shooting right back to its caster, who didn't have time to dodge as the spell hit him, killing him, but not fully.** ** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> So in this, the potters have the lordships for Gryffindor, Potter, Peverall, Slytherin, Emrys, and Pendragon, they have about 4.5 Billion galleons, or 22.5 billion British pounds, so they are very rich, but not at the 12 digit number that harry has in my other book.


End file.
